The Seventh Year: Part One
by Southern Belle
Summary: Yes! It is yet another one from me!!!! Read and Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part One:  
What to Get Sirius!  
  
Harry searched around Hogsmeade. He was trying his best to find a gift for Sirius. Fathers day was in two days, and Harry felt like Sirius was his father now, or at least the closest thing to it. He had no idea what to get him. He needed help.   
  
He gave up after about two hours. As he was going home he ran into Alex.  
  
" Hey!" she said.  
  
" Hi." he said.  
  
" What's the matter with you?" she asked. He told her the story.  
  
" I know exactly what you need to do." she said.  
  
" What."  
  
" Go to Remus." she said. He thought for a minute, and then hit himself in the forehead.  
  
" Duh." he said.  
  
" Exactly. Duuuuuhhh!" she said, while hitting herself on the chest with the side of her hand.  
  
" So what are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
" Nothin'. Just roamin' around." she said.  
  
" Would you like to accompany me to get some ice-cream?" he said, holding out his arm.  
  
" Why, of course!" she said, taking his arm.   
  
  
$@#%$*^#%!$%$#@^%#&^#@   
  
She and Harry left after a while and Harry walked her home. He then made his way to his house. It was gettting late by now, and he was sure Sirius would be home. Sure enough, when he walked in, there sat Sirius in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Harry took of his cloak( he had now begun to wear robes all the time since he lived in a town full of people like him ) He took a look at the house. It was very nice. It was a log cabin like house. When you walked in the door, the staircase was to your left, and the living room to your right. There was a study to the left of the staircase. When you walked through the living room, there was an archway, and on the other side, the kitchen. The whole house had thick dark green carpet in it. It was very cozy.  
  
" Decided to join me, have you?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.  
  
" Yes." said Harry. also grinning."Sorry I'm late."  
  
" Don't worry about it. I know you were with Aaaaalleex." he said, grinning wider. Harry blushed.  
  
" Yes." he said. Sirius chuckled.  
  
" You are just like James. When he and Lily began to date, even though he wasn't ashamed or anything it still embarassed him whenever someone teased him about it. He suddenly got a dreamy look on his face. Harry knew he was thinking of lost memories.   
  
" I have something to show you." Sirius suddenly said.  
  
" What?" Harry asked.  
  
" Follow me." he said. He led him into the study, where he pulled a large photo album off of one of the many shelves. He and Harry sat down at the table, and opened the book. There was a large picture on the first page. The faces of a boy with sandy brown hair, a boy with dark hair, a boy with black, unruley hair, and a girl with red hair, smiled and waved at them. There were many other people in the background behind them, who were struggling up front to see who had opened the book, but the dark haired boy kept on pushing and shoving them back. Sirius chuckled again.  
  
" That's me." he said, but Harry knew who all of them were. The boy with the sandy hair was Remus, and the other two were his parents.   
  
" Where are you guys?" he asked.  
  
" We are in front of the lake. This was the last day of school, the day before graduation." said Sirius. Harry turned the page. All through the album were pictures of his parents and their friends, mostly Remus and Sirius with the exception of a few of his mothers friends. There were pictures of them at school, and at Hogsmeade, and some of when they were out of school. There were a couple of his parents holding him and playing with him when he was a baby. They eventually reached the last picture.  
  
" Thank you." said Harry.  
  
" You're welcome." said Sirius.  
  
!@$#!^%(*@~$!^%&#^%!$#~  
  
  
Sirius let Harry keep the album in his room so he could look at it when he wanted. Harry found himself looking at it almost every time he went into his room. He had all kinds of stuff in his room now. There was a floating galaxy in the corner, lots of quidditch posters, and a huge cage in another corner. He had gotten this for Hedwig so she would have more room. He also had a huge telescope by his window, and on a small table sat his chess game. He would often see the pieces talking amongst themselves. He invited Ron over often to play. Ron was also helping him decorate his room. And finally on the wall nearest to his door was a board where there were pictures of him and his friends at Hogwarts that Alex had taken last year. He looked at them smiling at him. He loved his home.  
  
@!~%$&(*&%*&#@!^  
  
" Remus!" Harry hissed. Remus turned around, and making sure Sirius wasn't looking hissed back-  
  
" What?!" Harry motioned for him to come into the study.  
  
" Okay, now-what?" he wispered.  
  
" I have to know what to get Sirius for fathers day." Harry said. Remus smiled.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" What?" Harry asked. He was wondering why he was smiling like that.  
  
" He was wondering if you were going to get him something. Not expecting- wondering." said Remus.  
  
" So, what do I get him?" they sat down for a minute or two coming up with suggestions.  
  
" I know! Ever since he was about seventeen years old he has wanted a special addition Siberian Tigers broom!" said Remus.   
  
" What?" said Harry.  
  
" The Siberian Tigers were a famous quidditch team back then, but they quit playing. But after they did they started making all of these brooms with all of the players signatures on it. If we could find one that would be perfect!" said Remus.   
  
" That's great!" Harry yelled.  
  
" What's great?" asked Sirius. coming into the room.  
  
" I just got a new job. I will be assisting Reese at school this year." said Remus. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
" That is great!" Sirius said.  
  
" All right!" said Harry.   
  
#$!^%*&#$^%!@%$!&^@&@#%^%!%69(he he he)  
  
  
Harry was walking back home, very happy. There was a shop that Harry had never been in to called Casandra's Collectables. He found the broom. He felt like jumping up and down, but controled himself. Then, as he turned a corner, he ran smack into somebody. They both fell down.  
  
" I'm sorry!" said Harry. As stood up he noticed that he had knocked over a ver pretty girl. She had violet eyes and curly blonde hair. He stared.  
  
" Er......could you help me up?" she asked. Harry came back to his senses.  
  
" Yes, of course." he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was almost as tall as him. He stared into those unusual eyes.  
  
" Thank you. You're Harry Potter?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah." he said. She lifted her chin up and curled her mouth into a snobby smile.  
  
" I'm Alyssa Monroe." she said. They shook hands.   
  
" Nice to meet you." he said.  
  
" Well," she said, fluttering her eyelashes, and begining to turn sround," nice to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you around." and she began to walk off. Harry noticed that she was very skinny, and fragile looking. Much more feminine (didn't spell that right) than Alex. And Alex wouldn't have needed his help to get up. She would've gotten up on her own.' What are you doing?!' he thought.' Why are you comparing the two? Forget her! You love Alex!' feeling that this would end the discussion with his conscious (you know what I mean!), he picked up the package with the broom in it and headed back home. But before he did, he took one last look at the direction that Alyssa had walked in. Little did he know that Alex had been across the street watching the whole thing.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Part Two:  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
  
Harry ran down the stairs.  
  
" SIRIUS!!!!" he yelled.  
  
" WWWHHHHAAAAT?!" Sirius said, mocking him, but smiling.  
  
" I have something for you." said Harry. Today was fathers day, so Harry was giving him his gift.  
  
" You didn't have to-" started Sirius.  
  
" Yes I did. Now open it." said Harry. Sirius took the long package from him, and began to rip the paper. His eyes lit up when he saw what it was. Harry thought he looked like a five year old on Christmas day.  
  
" Wow!! Thanks Harry! Where did you get this?" said Sirius, still staring at the broom.  
  
" At the collectables shop." said Harry. He followed Sirius into the study, where he stood the box on top of a small table.   
  
" Perfect." said Sirius.   
  
" Aren't you going to open it?" asked Harry.  
  
" No! I wouldn't dream of opening it! This is a very rare collecters item. You don't open things like this up." said Sirius.   
  
" Oh. Duh!" said Harry. ' I need to start using my brain.' he thought. After Sirius thanked him a few more times, Harry went to Alex's house.   
  
" Hey Reese!" he said as he walked in.  
  
" Hey! Alex is upstairs." said Reese, as he walked back to some other guys that were sitting in the living room watching a football game. Harry walked upstairs, and knocked on Alex's door.  
  
" Come in!"  
  
Harry walked in, and was surprised to see Hermione there.  
  
" Hey!" he said.  
  
" Hi! I invited Hermione over for a little while." said Alex. She had decided not to say anything about the girl on the corner, though she did tell Hermione about it. Alex knew that Harry was going to think that other girls were pretty, just like she was going to think other boys were cute. She thought it would be best not to mention it.  
  
" Yeah, now that there's a girl in our little group I have somewhere to go." said Hermione.  
  
" Aw, I'm sure Ron wouldn't have minded if you wanted to come over." said Harry.  
  
" Oooooooh!" said Alex, winking at Hermione.  
  
" Shut-up!" said Haermione, hitting Alex with a pillow.  
  
" Hey! Cut it out!" said Alex. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting Hermione with it. Soon Harry was in on it too, but was soon out-numbered. Alex jumped on his back while Hermione yanked the pillow out of his hands. Harry stood up straight with Alex on his back.  
  
" Well I guess I'm just going to have to do this!" said Harry. He fell down onto the bed, and, startled, Alex let go of him. He began to tickle her. She was squirming and kicking , but Harry kept on.   
  
" Harry! - I - can't - breathe!!!" she said, so he stopped. After catching her breath she started laughing, along with the other two.   
  
" Alex, I think someone has sent you a letter." said Hermione. She walked over, and opened the window. A large bird flew into the room, and laid a letter in Alex's lap. It then flew back out.  
  
" Oh no." said Hermione. The letter was a howler.  
  
" Who would be sending you a howler?" asked Harry. To his surprise Alex smiled.  
  
" I know exactly who would be sending me a howler." she said. She opened the letter. An explosion of sound burst into the room. In the background Nellie's Country Grammar was playing, and there were people talking, but one voice stood out.  
  
" HEY ALEX! THIS IS YOUR FRIENDS SAYING 'WASSUP' FROM ALABAMA! I'M GOIN' DOWN DOWN BABY...." there were cheers. Harry could plainly tell who was talking. It was Hunter.All of a sudden all the people in the background said 'Wassup Alex?!'. She laughed. The sound died.   
  
" I love them." said Alex, still giggling.   
  
" Who was that?" asked Hermione, looking amused.  
  
" That was some of my friends. The one you could here the most clearly was Hunter." said Alex." Harry's met them all before."  
  
" Are they coming out here again this summer?" asked Harry.  
  
" I'm not sure. There's no tellin' what they're up to!" said Alex. They went downstairs after listening to the radio. Harry left, and went to write Ron and Brendon, asking them to come over for a while on Saturday. This was going to be a great summer.  
  
!~%$#@^%*&)_(^*%!$~@#!%$!&%^@  
  
Jumping foward........  
  
It was a great summer. Alex's friends did end up coming out, and Hermione, Ron, and Brendon got to meet them. Harry had Ron and Brendon over all the time, and went to their houses a lot. Now it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts for their final year. Brendon was taking them all to Diagon Alley today. He had been living with his cousin since he had no parents.   
  
Sirius wasn't coming with them since he was going with Remus and Reese to get supplies for the up-coming school year. First they all went to Gringotts and got their money, and then began the process of buying books.(A/N: Man, I fell sorry for them. I have never had to actually buy my school books.) Along the way they saw many other people their age. Harry had never met most of these people, and couldn't understand why. They all went to Hogwarts and were in the same year, but Harry had never spoken a word to most of them. After a long day, they got something to drink, and sat down at one of the ouside tables. Harry looked around at his friends. He noticed that Hermione had finally managed to tame her hair. Aparently she had gone with Alex to get their hair done. They both had blonde streaks going through their hair, and both had new hairdos. Alex's was in layers, and Hermione's had big wavey curls in it, and was much less frizzier. Ron was now VERY tall, and looked kind of funny when standing next to Hermione. Giiny was getting taller and taller and prettier evry year. She didn't have a crush on Harry like she used to, but seemmed very fond of Brendon. The feeling seemed to be mutual. Brendon was still tall, and had the same spiked hair, only a little shorter and a little darker. Harry had let Alex do his hair, and liked the way it turned out. She had put a lot of gel in it, and made it look somewhat like Bredndon's. She had also gone with him to get some new glasses. No longer did he have round, taped glasses, but, as Alex put it, ' Ones that are flattering to the shape of his face, and are also stylish.' Hermione was wearing make-up now, which was something she just started doing last year. Alex had been wearing the stuff since she was thirteen. He also noticed changes in their behavior. Hermione was becoming less and less of a know-it-all, Ron was still sarcastic, but was more considerate of other peoples feelings, Harry was basically the same as he was when he was younger, for he had always been mature for his age. He couldn't say much about Alex and Brendon considering that he had met them when they were already about through growing up. They had all grown up a lot over the past couple of years. They had been through a lot together. He hade a promise to himself then and there that he was going to savor each moment of the year to come.  
  
#!%$@&*(&*%*&%$#@^%$@!%$#~   
  
  
Soon, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They walked through the barrier. Ron and Ginny said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione to her parents, Brendon his cousin, and Harry to Sirius. They boarded the train, and waved to the until they were out of sight. Harry, Alex, Brendon, Ron, and Hermione got a compartment to themselves, and were visisted frequently by Draco, Neville, and any more of their friends that you could think of. Ron and Alex were in the middle of a chess game when they heard scratching at the door.  
  
" What's that?" asked Brendon. Hermione opened the door. One of the biggest, fluffiest white cats came into the compatment. With its nose in the air, and tail standing up, it walked prissly over the chess set. Alex picked it up and started walking out.  
  
" I'm gonna go see if I can find the owner." she said, but as she was just about at the doorway, a girl with curly blonde hair and violet eyes came up to the door.   
  
" What are you doing with my cat?" she said, her arms crossed while tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
" It wondered into our compartment. It's yours?" said Alex.  
  
" Yes, it is." the girl said. She snatched the cat from Alex's arms.   
  
" Well...you're welcome." said Alex trying her best to be polite without being hatefull.   
  
" I didn't say thank you." the girl said. Then she spotted Harry. " Hi Harry." she said, while trying to look superior to the others. Everyone turned around and stared at Harry. Hermione and Alex gave each other looks, which Ginny spotted.   
  
" Er-hi Alyssa." he said. Alyssa stood there, expecting more.  
  
" Um....Everyone, this is Alyssa Monroe. Alyssa, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Brendon Boydston, and my girlfriend, Alex Hawkins." he said. Alyssa looked Alex up and down. Then an evil smile crossed her face. She snorted.  
  
" Nice to meet you. I thought Alex was a boys name?"she said.  
  
" It's short for Alexandra. If you want to you can call me that. Alyssa.......that's the name of that girl in that movie I saw once that was killed in her sleep by another girl who didn't like her attitude." said Alex, using an overly sweet voice, while slamming the door shut in Alyssa's face. Everyone except Harry laughed softly so Alyssa wouldn't hear.   
  
" Why did you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
" Nobody talks to me that way and gets away with it. Are you mad?" asked Alex.  
  
" No. I just think that you shouldn't have shut the door in her face." said Harry.   
  
" I'm sorry. It won't happen again." said Alex. She sat down and continued the game with Ron. Everyone in the room gave Harry a funny look, but then continued with what they were doing. Harry thought for a minute. Why did he act that way around Alex? He had no reason to. Alyssa was a total snob. But, he thought, Alex could have been a bit nicer.  
At the same time Alex was making a mental note to talk to Hermione and Ginny. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Part Three:  
Alyssa Gets Closer to Getting What She Wants  
  
It was Saturday now. They had been at school for three days total. As usual, this year was harder than any other. Alex had been kind of tense around Harry at first, but eventually eased up. Ron had had a long talk with Harry the night they returned to Hogwarts. He pulled him up to the dorm after the feast and locked the door.   
  
" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!!" Ron had asked.  
  
" Do what?" said Harry.  
  
" That-that display on the train with Alex!" Ron said.  
  
" What?-Oh! Well, she should've been a bit nicer to Alyssa." said Harry.  
  
" Nicer?!?! The girl was a complete smart-ass to us! And saying that stuff about Alex! I would've done the same thing!" said Ron.  
  
" Well, it's over now. Lets just forget about it." said Harry.  
  
" I'm not done yet! Let me tell you something, I wouldn't even have done that to Hermione if she had slammed the door, because I know she had a right!"said Ron.  
  
" Okay!" said Harry.  
  
" What's wrong woth you? " asked Ron. Harry was quiet.  
  
" You don't actually LIKE this girl? I mean, sure she's pretty and all, but that's not everything! Look at her personality! In the ten seconds I've been around her I can tell that she is one of the biggest snobs I've ever met! AND! How could you do this to Alex?! She loves you! And I mean seriously loves you! She thinks you love her, but I guess she's wrong! And let me tell you something else! Alex is completey devoted to you. She would never do this to you. You shpould be ashamed of yourself!" said Ron.  
  
" I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" said Harry.  
  
" Yeah, NOT YET! But if you keep on staring all googly-eyed at this girl she'll catch on and something will happen, so stop!" said Ron.  
  
" All right! ALL RIGHT! Don't worry, I could never do anything to hurt Alex." and that ended the descussion.  
  
  
Alex had said nothing to him about what happened, so he didn't either. (A/N: Nothing really happened, Harry was just BEING A JERK, BUT ANYWAY.....) Things had fairly gone back to normal. Harry did notice, however, that Brendon and Ginny were with each other a lot lately. Alex had said that she and Hermione were going to put their detective skills to work. After dinner that night, Ginny and Brendon didn't follow them to the common room, so Alex and Hermione said bye to Ron and Harry and followed Ginny and Brendon.  
  
$#!^%(*&%*^$@$#$~!@%$!#^%~#  
  
Alex spotted Brendon turning a corner.  
  
" They went that way!" she wispered to Hermione. They looked around the corner that Brendon had just turned. He and Ginny went left. Hermione and Alex followed.   
  
" They're headed for the astronamy tower!" Hermione said. They followed them up, and stayed as far away as possible, but close enough to see and hear what was going on. All they did was sit and look at the stars for almost half an hour. Then, as they were getting up to leave, Brendon kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
" Awww!" squeaked Alex.  
  
" Sssshh!" said Hermione. They silently walked back downstairs to the common room, where they told Ron and Harry everything.  
  
" This is so cool! Brendon's going out with my sister!" Ron said.  
  
" It's so sweet!" said Alex. They all quit talking about it when Ginny and Brendon entered the room, and their eyes followed them as they went to their dorms.   
  
" This is so cool!" said Alex.  
  
#$!%$!&#(*$&@$^%$@&(*^$%#%$  
  
  
Jumping Foward Some More.....  
  
Halloween was coming up in the next week. Harry was greatly anticipating the party. He hoped this years would go by without anything going wrong. Harry and the rest were in Transfiguration class for the moment.   
  
" I am going to partner you up to study for the test tomorrow." said Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Alex looked at each other and so did Ron and Harry, Ginny and Brendon. But McGonagall had other plans.  
  
" McFarley and Longbottom." she said.  
  
" Weasley and Sampson." she said. Ron left.  
  
" Weasley and Christopher."  
  
" Bailey and Sanders."  
  
" Granger and Miller."  
  
" Hawkins and McLeavy." Alex sat down the boy that they had mistaken two years ago to be Harry.  
  
" Wassup?!" she said. Henry laughed.  
  
" Boydston and Mitchell."  
  
" Potter and Monroe." Harry held his breath. There sat Alyssa waiting for him to go sit by her. He felt Alex's, Ron's, Brendon's, Ginny's, and Hermione's eyes on him as he walked over to her. She flipped her hair back and gave a little smirk, which Harry didn't see, to Alex. Alex growled. Henry looked at her funny.  
  
" Not you!" she said. Everyone opened their books and began to study.   
  
" In which direction are you supposed to snap your wrist when trying to transform a cat into a rose?" he asked her.  
  
" You tell me." she said, grinning.  
  
" Umm.....to um..to-to the right." he said. She was making him very nervous. He asked her a few more questions, and then the bell rang.  
  
" Harry, would you like to meet with me Halloween night on the north side of the lake?" she asked.  
  
" Er..uh...sure." he said. She ran a finger down his chest.  
  
" I'll be waiting." she said.  
  
'Oh lord.' he thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?' 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Four:   
Harry's Mistake  
  
  
Everyone was laughing and talking with their friends. Everyone except Harry, that is. He had decided that he was going to meet Alyssa tonight, but he was going to tell her that he wanted nothing to do with her, that he didn't like her attitude, and that he wasn't about to hurt Alex just for some fling.   
  
The feast ended and Harry went outside and walked to the north side of the lake. Alyssa was sitting on one of the many rocks.   
  
" Hi." she said.  
  
" Hi. Um, Alyssa I have to tell you something. I-"  
  
" Are you and Alex serious?" Alyssa asked.  
  
" What? Yeah! Yes we are. I love Alex. She means everything to me." Harry said.  
  
" That's too bad." said Alyssa." Harry there's something I need to tell you." she said.  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
" I have noticed Alex spending a lot of time with Draco Malfoy lately." she said. Harry stared.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I saw them in one of the trees on the grounds. He had his arms around her and stuff like that." she said, a fake look of sympathy in her eyes.   
  
" Yeah right! That is the most rediculous thing I've ever heard!" he said. He started to walk away.  
  
" Wait! Listen to me. I saw them, I swear. I had left dinner early to sit on the steps. I had had a fight with one of my friends and I needed to think about it, but when I did sit down I saw them in one of the trees. I promise! Harry, I wouldn't lie about something like this!" she said. Harry thought. Alex had left early from dinner one night saying that she needed to get a book to help her with her history report from the library. She had returned to the common room late that night saying that she had went through almost all of the books, but couldn't find the one she wanted. Alex had also been the one who was always trying to be nice to Malfoy. She had invited him to walk to class with them, and had included him in the pact they had made. Maybe Alyssa was telling the truth. Harry sat down.  
  
" I know this must be hard for you, maybe I could do something for you." she said. She leaned in to him.  
  
Alex walked through the trees. She had decided to see if she could find Harry. He hadn't come back to the common room after the feast, and Alex was getting worried. As she looked through the brush she saw half of someone sitting on a rock.  
  
" Harry! There you-" but she stopped. As she walked foward, and the trees cleared, she could see more than half of him. She could see all of him. She wasn'y pleased at what she saw. Alyssa was getting closer and closer to him, and he wasn't stopping her. Her lips touched his. Alex saw him try to pull back, but she didn't care.  
  
" Harry!" she said. Alyssa and Harry turned and looked at her. Alyssa with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Alex! This-" he started, but Alex was beyond angry.  
  
" What is this?! How could you?" she said, pain in her eyes. She turned and ran.  
  
" Alex! A-Alex!" Harry said, trying to get up. He ran after her.  
  
" Harry!" Alyssa called, but she really didn't care where he went at the moment. She had done it. She had broken up the most famous couple in the whole school. Now he was hers. She smiled to herself as she thought about this.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could. He had to talk to her. He saw her. She was way ahead of him and was climbing a huge tree. He ran to the tree, and started to climb it too.  
  
" Alex please! Let me explain!" he said. But what was there to explain?, he thought. I betrayed her. It's over, and it's all my fault. He climed higher.  
  
" Please! I just need to be left alone right now." said Alex.  
  
" No! I'm not leaving until you talk to me." he said.  
  
" Fine. Start talkin'." she said. He sat down beside her.  
  
" Okay. First of all, you have some explaining to do." he said.  
  
" EXCUSE ME?! I have explaining to do?" she said.  
  
" Yeah. About you and Malfoy." he said.  
  
" What?! Me and MALFOY?! " she said.  
  
" Alyssa told me about how you have been going to the trees after dinner. What all have you been doing ALEX?" he said.  
  
" Trees? What? Harry you're not makin' any since!" she said.   
  
" Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he said.  
  
" I'm not! And I don't! And what about what I just saw, huh? What was that about?" she said.  
  
" Alyssa told me what you've been doing behind my back. I couldn't believe you would do that! She was trying to comfort me!" he said.  
  
" Oh, and so she kissed you?" she said.  
  
" Yes! She kissed me!" he said.  
  
" And you didn't try to stop her?" she said.  
  
" No! I didn't do anything!" he said.  
  
" So, you're going to end this relationship because of what some ho-dog said?!" she said.  
  
" She's not a slut!" said Harry.   
  
" Well, I consider anyone who lies to somebody to break them up with their girlfriend a slut!" said Alex.  
  
" Well let me tell you something, she would be a much better girlfriend than you ever were!" he said.  
  
" Oh, and just because I don't give some to every guy I think is cute?" she said.  
  
" I can't BELIEVE I ever loved you! I wish I'd never met you! This has been a waste of my time!" he said. Alex looked surprised. Her eyes got big, and she got quiet. Harry couldn't believe he had just said that.  
  
" Oh, Alex. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." he said quietly, reaching for her hand. She pulled it back.  
  
" No. Maybe that's the way you've felt about me the whole time." she said.  
  
" No. NO! It's not! Alex I-" he started, begining to panic.  
  
" Sssshh." she said, taking his face in her hands." Listen to me. I can forgive you for liking her. But I can't forgive you for kissing her, and for believing that thing about Malfoy." she said.  
  
" So it's over?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. It is." she said. Harry felt numb. Alex had tears in her eyes. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then jumped out of the tree, and walked back to the castle, leaving Harry feeling very stupid.  
  
" What have I done? I have ruined my own life. I pushed her away." he said to himself. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
" I'll get her back. I have to."   
  
  
A/N: Don't be mad at me for this! Please! It will get better, I promise! Anybody ever seen Boy Meets World? You know, the television show? Remember when Cory kissed Lauren? Think about how it all worked out. That is what I'm going for. PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!!!!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Part Five:  
The Yule Ball  
  
  
Harry sat in the common room. It had been a while since he and Alex had broken up; it was almost Christmas. But he still felt the same thing for her that he had felt several months ago. When Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Brendon found out what happened, Harry could definately tell that they were ticked off at him. That is until one day at lunch.  
  
  
Harry was walking into the Great Hall for lunch, Alex and the others not far behind. He was just passing the Ravenclaw table when Alyssa stood and walked over to him. He stopped, ready to give this girl a piece of his mind. Alex went to the Gryffindor table, but Brendon,Ron,and Hermione stayed to watch.   
  
" Hi. Why don't you come and sit with me today instead of your cheating ex-girlfriend." she said, looking toward Alex, who heard and turned around ready to tell Alyssa off. But Harry got to her first.  
  
" I want you to know that you have ruined my life. No, you didn't ruin it you just played with my head and lead me to ruin it. But let me say this right now: I don't want to see you, hear you, or have anything to do with you ever again. Leave me alone. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to me and l WILL get her back." he said to her in a low and deadly voice. She clucked her tongue.  
  
" Whatever. You know, we could've had fun." she said.  
  
" I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but screwing people left and right is your thing, not mine." he said. Alex, who was listening turned around quickly, she didn't want Harry to see the large grin that had spread across her face.   
  
$#!^%#*&)(*&%#^%$@#~T^%*&$&%^$%@#$#!%  
  
The Yule Ball was coming up. Harry had decided that he wasn't going with anyone. If he couldn't go with Alex, he wasn't going with anybody. Brendon was going with Ginny, Ron with Hermione. He had no idea who Alex was going with. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
Now that it was their last year, Harry often found himself sitting in the deserted hallways remembering everything he and his friends had done. He felt a deep saddness when he thought about leaving everyone. He was walking through one of the halls one day when he was visited by someone.  
  
" Hey, Harry." said Malfoy, uncertainly.  
  
" Hi." said Harry, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
" Ummm...can I talk to you about something?" Draco asked.  
  
" Sure." said Harry.  
  
" It's about why you and Alex broke up. I heard that Monroe said something about me and Alex...you know..."   
  
" Yeah, she did." said Harry.  
  
" Harry, I didn't do that! I swear! I mean, sure Alex has always been nice to me and everything, and I know that until last year we've never gotten along, but I would never go behind anyones back and do something like that. I know Alex wouldn't either." said Draco.  
  
" I know. I believe you." said Harry. They walked around for a little while longer.  
  
" Who are you going to the ball with?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me? I'm going with Christine Meadows." he said.  
  
" She's a Hufflepuff isn't she?"   
  
" Yeah. She's nice though."said Draco.  
  
They parted after a little while, and Harry went back to the common room. He climbed through the portrait hole, and spotted his group of friends. Hermione was helping Brendon remember how to predict what was going to happen two years from now; he was taking Divination. Ron was playing exploding snap with Dean, and Ginny was talking with Sam. Alex was sitting by herself in front of the fire, just staring at it. He decided to be brave, so he sat down next to her.  
  
" Wassup?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing." he said. They were quiet for a moment. Then Harry decided to do another brave thing.  
  
" So, who are you going to the ball with?" he asked.  
  
" I'll be goin' with Hunter. My dad talked his headmaster into lettin' him come by Floo Powder for that one night. We're just goin' as friends. Ooh! Did you know He's goin' out with Denise now?!" she said.  
  
" Really? They'd make a good couple." he said.  
  
" Yeah." she said.  
  
#$^%$@*&&(#^%$!%$#!^  
  
This is it. The night of the Yule Ball and I don't have a date, Harry thought. He was waiting with Ron and Brendon, who were waiting on Ginny and Hermione. After a while they came down, along with Alex. Harry greatly wished that he was her date. She was wearing light pink robes, and her hair was straight, but was curled under. Her makeup was perfect. As she walked by Harry was entoxicated by her scent. Then, as they were walking to the portrait hole, Reese opened it and stuck his head in.  
  
" Alex, he's here." he said. He left, and Hunter walked in.  
  
" Wheres the prettiest girl named Alex I know?" he said. He spotted her, and ran up to her,grabbing her waist and lifting her up.  
  
" WASSUP?!!" he said.She giggled. Hunter said hi to everyone, and they left for the Ball.  
  
  
Harry could actually say he was having a good time. He danced with Hermione and Ginny, and Alex had told him that she was saving the last dance for him. He couldn't wait. Draco came over and he danced with Hermione, Ginny and Alex. His date, Christine, danced with all of the guys. The night went on and on. Hunter was having him a good time dancing with all the girls that he could find. They laughed when he went into the middle of this huge group of girls and started dacing crazily. Finally, the D.J. announced that he was about to play the final song of the night. Expecting it to be fast, Harry and Alex met up with each other and got ready. But, to their surprise, a slow song began to play. The lights got low, and everyone found a partner. Harry looked at her nervously.  
  
" We don't have to if you don-"  
  
" I made a promise. I always keep my promises." she said, and taking a deep breath, put her arms around his neck.  
  
" I love this song." she whispered.(A/N: Anyone know the name of that song that was like the main song for the soundtrack for Armageddon? It starts out like : I could stay awake.... just hear you breathin'....... Watch you smile while you are sleepin'......While you're far away and dreamin' . Anybody know what it's called? Anyway, I love that song, and that is what Harry and Alex are dancing to.)  
  
" It's pretty." Harry said. They moved in closer to each other. Harry could die at that very moment. Alex sang along with the song in his ear.  
  
"' Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.... I don't wanna close my eyes.....I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss ya baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing....'cause even when I dream of you...the sweetest dream would never do, 'cause I'd miss ya baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing." she whispered softly, her warm breath caressing his ear. He held his breath. He wanted this to last forever. But, of course, it didn't. The song stopped, and they pulled away from each other, pausing long enough to see the longing in each others eyes before going to the common room.  
  
A/N: Sorry so mushy at the end. I couldn't resist. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thank you to everyone who told me the name of that song! And I have written a short story and I really think you should read it. It's about what I have found out so far about life. People seem to like it so far. I would like to thank Mystery Girl for reviewing all of my original stuff. And thank you to all of the people who have reviewed all of my Harry Potter series. I appreciate it.   
  
Part Six:   
Graduation  
  
  
  
Harry sat directly in front of the fire in the common room. Most everyone had gone home for Christmas except for Harry and the rest and a couple of people in different years, but the room was basically quiet. He saw Alex out of the corner of his eye sitting in a nearby chair sipping a cup of hot chocolate. He loved the way her hair fell over her face just perfect. He also loved the way she could wear jeans and an Alabama sweat shirt and still look beautiful. She took another sip. He went back to looking at the fire. It was so boring. He went to his dorm, and got his jacket, and headed outside. When he reached the steps, he saw Alex sitting at the very bottom.   
  
" Hey." he said, walking down to sit by her.  
  
" Oh, Uh..Hi." she said.  
  
" You want to go for a walk with me?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah." she said. They began to walk around the castle. There was snow everywhere, but the wind wasn't blowing hard so it didn't feel as cold. They had made it around to the back of the castle when he noticed her shiver slightly. He put his arm around her.  
  
" Better?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't have to do stuff like this." she said.  
  
" I know I don't have to........I want to." he said. She pulled away from him.  
  
" Don't do this." she said.  
  
" Do what?" he asked.  
  
" This! You - you make me feel all guilty about what happened like it was my fault!" she said.  
  
" Well, you are the one who said it was over." he said.  
  
" What?! So - so now you're trying to blame it on me?!" she said." I've heard enough!" she said.   
There was an open door on the side of the wall, and Alex walked into it. He followed.  
  
" Look! I never wanted to hurt you! I would rather face Voldemort fifteen BILLION times before hurting you! You mean everything to me Alex! Can't you see that?" he asked.   
  
" Well ya did hurt me!" she said. They suddenly heard a bang. They whirled around and saw that the door had slammed shut. Harry ran up to it and turned the handle. It was locked. He slowly turned around and looked at her.  
  
" Well?" she asked.  
  
" Locked." he said.   
  
" Oooooooh Noooooo!" she said." The last thing I want is to be stuck in here with you!"  
  
" Same here." he said. They stood there for a minute.  
  
" Do you think she's pretty?" Alex asked.  
  
" Who? Alyssa? Well, she's not ugly or anything, but she can never come close to you." he said.  
  
" D - Did you like it w-when she kissed you?" she said, trying to act dignified while asking such questions.  
  
" No, I didn't. I hated it." he said.  
  
Five Minutes Later...........  
  
They were sitting next to each other on the floor.  
  
" Have you gone on any dates since......" he asked.  
  
" I was hit on by a couple of people. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. I also knew that the only reason they were asking me was because they wanted to steal Harry Potters girlfriend." she said. They got quiet again.  
  
" Have you........" she asked.  
  
" No. I didn't want to." he said.   
  
  
Another Five Minutes Later.............  
  
Alex was now standing up and walking around.  
  
" Harry, WHY did you have to go meet her? If you hadn't done that then this never would've happened." she said.  
  
" I was going to tell her to leave me alone, but then she started telling me that thing about Malfoy." he said.  
  
" And you believed her?" she said.  
  
" Yeah, but I wish I hadn't." he said." Why did you give up so easily anyway? It wasn't all my fault." he said.  
  
" You're still trying to blame me? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to do that? Do you know how hard it was to see you the night of the Yule Ball, and see how wonderful you looked, and to be so afraid that you had found a date? You don't know how hard that was!" she said.  
  
" Hard for you?! You don't know how hard it was to see how YOU looked that night! How your hair looked just right, and I just wanted to touch you, you know? You take my breath away, Alex!" he said.   
  
" Well, you take mine away!" she said.  
  
Three Minutes Later.....  
  
  
Harry was leaning against the wall and Alex was still walking around.  
  
" Brrrrrr, It's cold in here." she said, shivering.  
  
" What do you suggest we do?" he asked.  
  
" Well, we need to be moving." she said." How 'bout this!"   
  
She ran over to him and started tickling him. He squirmed and giggled like he was five.   
  
" Alex! Alex! Hehehehe......" He pulled her around and threw her against the wall, then started tickling her.  
  
" Okay! Okay! Harry!" she said. He put his arms on either side of her, and propped himself up on the wall while trying to catch his breath. She had her arms lying gently on his shoulders. When he raised his head he was looking right into her eyes. He stood up straight, and ran his fingertips along her cheek, and then across her lips. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. It was slow and sweet. When they stopped he said-  
  
" I love you Alexandra."   
  
" I love you t-" but he was already kissing her again. Harry all of a sudden felt a rush of cold air. They both turned and saw that the door was opened again. Smiling, they left, happier than they had been all year.  
  
When they had turned the corner, and were out of sight, a tall man with blue eyes and demples came out from behind a nearby bush, swinging his wand. He pointed it at the door, and it slammed shut. He flicked it again, and the door opened. Blowing on the tip of his wand like it was the barrel of a gun he had just shot, Reese congratulated himself on the success of his plan to get his daughter back with the one she loved.  
  
  
~@#%$!#^%&#%^@%!%^&#%^&#^   
  
  
The quidditch field was full. There was a raised stage in the middle of it. All around the stage were chairs for the students.The stands were filled with proud parents. Every student on the field wore dress robes the color of their houses with little graduation hats the same color. Professor Dumbledore was calling people up to get their diplomas. Hermioine was next, then Ron, Harry, Alex, and Brendon. When they were called up they shook hands with the whole faculty and then sat back down. Reese gave Alex a kiss on the cheek instead of shaking hands. When everyone had gotten their diplomas, Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke.  
  
" May I present to you, the graduating class of 2003!(A/N: I think!)" he said.  
  
The field exploded with sound and everyone hugged evryone else. They all went into the Great Hall for the party, where Ron did something nobody expected. He nealed down beside Hermione's chair, and got a box out of his pocket. She went pale.  
  
" Hermione Granger, I have been in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. It would make me so happy if you would be my wife." he said. She started crying and smiled.  
  
" Yes." she said. She threw her arms around him, and cried. Harry and the rest laughed and patted them on the back. Mrs.Weasley was saying-  
  
" I have another daughter!"   
  
  
!#^%@$&%^@%$!^%%^%!  
  
They partied all night. By the time they went home they were very tired. Harry started thinking, as he looked at Alex, maybe Ron had the right idea. 


End file.
